


Power Bottom

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arthur Knows, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, MERLIN IS A POWER BOTTOM PASS IT ON, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Power Bottom Merlin, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to his chambers in a fit of frustration after a stressful meeting about lifting the magic ban. Merlin comforts him, things get heated, and Arthur discovers a new kink...</p><p>This was based on a post which said <a href="http://deanpendragon.tumblr.com/post/72037959052/merlins-a-power-bottom-pass-it-on">'Merlin is a power bottom pass it on'</a>.</p><p>I solemnly swear that there is plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Previously orphaned [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560083).
> 
> Also, I blame Tumblr.

The door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a  _bang_. Merlin jumped and looked up. "Arthur – " He stopped short at the thunderous look on the king's face, then winced in sympathy. "I trust it didn't go well?"

Arthur took off his crown and ran his hands over his hair, brow furrowed in annoyance and a hint of distress, then shook his head. Merlin got up, concern written all over his face, and approached him with a soft look in his eyes. His hands reached up and smoothed his thumbs over the creases on Arthur's face where he was frowning. Almost instantly, Arthur relaxed into his touch, even smiling a little. "I never thought enabling magic in the kingdom would be so difficult," he confessed. His eyes opened to look at him, and his expression grew determined. "But it _will_ happen, Merlin, and I'm doing this for you. It's only fair after all the times you saved my life."

It had been a particularly stressful meeting today. Arthur had suggested to the advisors of the court for the first time that he issue a decree to lift the ban on magic. He had expected his advisors to agree with him, as they often did with his plans, but to his utter dismay there were mixed responses from people who he had previously deemed as understanding. Some, of course, believed that the citizens of Camelot would be joyous that they could perform magic whenever they pleased, but others would distrustful of him, thinking that this was only a ploy to catch out all the sorcerers in the land so Arthur could round them up and execute them all. Arthur's advisors suggested to him that he should leave it until later, which made the situation all the more irritating because he wanted it done _now_.

So when he and his advisors reached what could only be a stalemate, for the time being at least, his first action was to go to his chambers, knowing who would be there waiting for him. Indeed, Merlin was lounging in the armchair by the fire and reaching for an apple in the fruit bowl by his side when Arthur had made his very loud entrance.

Merlin could sense that Arthur was distressed and frustrated with his failures, so it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to just lean in and kiss him. Almost instantly, the stress of the situation seemed to alleviate itself; Arthur sighed into his mouth and pulled Merlin closer. The kiss was gentle and loving, and he was able to lose himself in it and forget all about the meeting he had just had, even if just for a moment. He closed his eyes, but there was a sudden burst of light even behind his eyelids, and the door closed with a creak. The light faded, and Arthur knew that magic had been used to close the door. "Smooth," he mumbled, chuckling.

Merlin's breath was hot, ghosting over his cheeks when they came up for air and their eyes met. Their foreheads touched briefly before Arthur pulled away, but his hands were still around Merlin's wrist and waist. "I can't stop thinking about it," he complained. "Why can't everything just go my way? I thought things would get easier when I became king."

"Well, don't think too hard," said Merlin jokingly. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Arthur snorted and kissed him again. "Getting repetitive, are we?" he teased, gripping his hips as Merlin practically bent over backwards from the force of it. A hand reached up to deftly untie his neckerchief and the red triangular garment (slightly scruffy from wear) fell to the floor. "Arthur – " said Merlin, wanting to ask exactly what the king was planning to do, but then Arthur's mouth moved to his neck and did something very interesting there that made him clutch and claw at him like he was going to drown. Arthur _knew_ that Merlin had a sensitive neck – that was the whole reason why he wore that goddamned neckerchief in the first place – and the way he nipped and sucked at the skin just below his ear was making him moan desperately. Then Arthur licked at his ear, and by this time Merlin knew what was coming, because there was only one thing that could happen when King Arthur paid attention to his ears.

He was right. In a sudden burst of strength Arthur was carrying him to the bed, pressing his back into the mattress and climbing on top of him as their lips crashed together once again. This time, Merlin could actually feel the anger emanating off Arthur in waves. It frightened him, but it didn't stop him from reaching out and grabbing Arthur's vest, mumbling hurriedly, "Offoffoff _off_."

Arthur let him fumble at the shirt, but after several seconds he growled in impatience. "We haven't got all day," he grumbled, and with a _rrriiiiip_ the vest was off and over the armchair. Merlin started – that had been one of Arthur's best shirts! – but Arthur pushed him back on the mattress and whispered in his ear, "Don't fret, I'm sure you can repair it with your magic later, Merlin."

Merlin's shirt came off easily, given his thinner physique, and by this time both his and Arthur's cocks were straining against their breeches. When Arthur shifted, they brushed against each other and both men groaned loudly. Merlin's hand reached down to palm Arthur's cock and he rolled his hips in response. "Come on," he growled, "come _on_." He seemed to want to stop thinking about the events of the day, instead resorting to the pleasures Merlin could give him. Well, Merlin could do that.

Merlin didn't even think; his eyes glowed like burning coals and Arthur's breeches slid to his knees before slipping off completely and sliding off the bed of their own volition. Arthur stared at him in shock. One second passed, then two, and suddenly Arthur was kissing him hungrily, pressing his body into the mattress. Merlin's breath hitched when he felt Arthur's cock twitch against his hip. "What – but I thought – " he managed to say in between an onslaught of kisses, "My magic – you _like it_ …? _"_

Arthur growled, a low, feral sound that rumbled through his stomach, and Merlin shivered. "You have no idea," he said before attacking him again, this time mouthing his entire neck and covering his collarbone in bites that would surely last for days, if not weeks on end. Merlin shuddered and gasped under him, flailing helplessly and crying his name as he tilted his head to let Arthur ravage his neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

Now fully naked, Merlin was aware of how Arthur's cock throbbed with need, the warmth of his body heated with desire as he covered him like a blanket. Arthur reached under his pillow and felt around for the vial of oil he kept there and uncorked it, making his palms slick with its contents and accidentally spilling some of it on Merlin himself. When Arthur's finger pushed past the ring of muscle Merlin emitted a squeak that was both endearing and a cause for concern. The prince stilled and muttered reassuring words into his ear, soothing him as he pumped his fingers in and out and making sure it was well-oiled before adding another. His fingers quickly found the bundle of nerves that made Merlin come undone beneath him, whining and purring every time his fingertips brushed his prostate. Merlin's breaths came in quick, short gasps as he writhed about and pushed himself back onto Arthur's hand. He made to add a third finger, but Merlin gasped out, " _Now,_ " in a breathless voice that could have made Arthur come there and then if he hadn't exerted some last-minute control over himself, and what could Arthur do but succumb to his lover's needs?

Arthur's fingers pulled out of him and Merlin whined. Eager to get to it, he ignored Arthur's orders to turn over and grabbed _him_ instead, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Arthur's cock dug into his thigh and Merlin moaned again.

"What are you doing?" said Arthur, looking up at him. His voice came out a little higher and more breathless than intended, but he didn't care.

Merlin's eyes burned into him. "I want to be in control this time," he said. "I'm going to – " He reached behind him and grabbed the base of Arthur's shaft. "Just – just lie back," he ordered. “I’ll make this good for you.”

Merlin stretched his thighs over him and began to guide Arthur's cock to his arse, trying to hide the fact that his hands were trembling. Arthur obeyed and rested his head on the pillow, his hands unraveling from Merlin's to rest on his hips, massaging his sides. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, as this position was new for him, and he suspected that Merlin didn't entirely know what he was doing either. "Wait, so do I just – _ngh-oh, ahfuck!_ "

Merlin had removed his hands and lowered himself quickly onto Arthur's cock, eyes fluttering closed and screwing up in concentration as he sank downwards. He paused momentarily to catch his breath before going down completely, bottoming out all the way with his head thrown back, mouth open in a soundless, beautiful moan.

" _Oh_ ," he sighed, opening his eyes, pupils blown wide and his irises bluer than the sky and the sea. "That feels…" He had never done it this way before, bottomed from the top, or whatever you called it. Every movement Arthur made thrummed through his body and vibrated through Merlin's in turn, enhanced and intensified. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat, steady as a metronome, go _ba-dump, ba-dump_ through where they connected. He pushed his hands against Arthur's chest for leverage to lift himself up, then let go and slid back again. Beads of sweat were forming across Arthur's forehead, though he had barely needed to move. His teeth were gritted, like he was using every ounce of strength he had to hold back on something.

"Are you all right?" asked Merlin, leaning forward with some effort so he could wipe Arthur's brow. He reminded himself that this was for Arthur's pleasure, something good for him to reflect on after the trials he had faced earlier in the conference room, so he had to make sure it was good for Arthur as well as himself.

"That's my line," said Arthur through his teeth, and Merlin almost laughed. Evidently the new position was working wonders for him as well, and Merlin realised suddenly that what Arthur had been trying to hold back was the desire to come. He smiled and rolled his hips, almost collapsing when Arthur's cock touched his prostate, which sent a wave of pleasure hitting him and coursing through his entire body, making him shudder. Arthur gripped his hips to still him, and after the shivers subsided Merlin began to lift and drop himself onto Arthur's cock, bouncing on him over and over again while Arthur lay pliant beneath him.

"Just lie there and – oh, _ah_ – look pretty, why don't you," Merlin gasped, rolling and rocking back and forth with one smooth thrust after another, "while I do all the – _ungh!_ – work." He pulled off halfway, then pushed himself back on with a loud exhale through his nose. "Yes, oh God yes, that's fucking perfect – " he started a rhythm, smooth and slow, the movements gently squeezing Arthur's cock as he moved up and down. Merlin's words became more breathless as he proceeded, eliciting groans from Arthur who had to hold his breath several times just to hold on.

"Wait, let me try this – " Merlin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Arthur's mouth, but in the heat of the moment it landed on his cheek. Arthur reached up and held Merlin's face, thumbs stroking his cheekbones as he felt Merlin tighten around his cock so he wouldn't slide off. Arthur bucked his hips to meet him and Merlin jerked, throwing his head back with his mouth open, moaning, "Ooohhhh god _,_ fucking _hell._ " He thrust back on the last word and Arthur's breath hitched again. It was all he could do not to come like a teenager before he could satisfy his lover.

"Merlin – oh, oh _Christ_ I'm close – can I?" he said breathlessly, knowing there was no way he could possibly hold out for long.

Despite his urgency to finish, Merlin had the gall to raise an eyebrow at him and squeeze so hard Arthur saw stars. A string of precome from Merlin's cock attached itself to Arthur's stomach. He looked down and lifted a finger, scooping it up to taste it. Merlin stared, wide-eyed, as Arthur licked his hands clean, then moaned something that sounded like, "fuck _yeah_ ," before reaching down to pump at his cock.

Arthur couldn't help it; without so much as a warning he jerked and came inside Merlin, filling his hole with seed. Almost at the same time, come spurted from Merlin's cock, which landed all over Arthur's chest, face and hair. His eyes glowed gold as his orgasm shuddered through him, and Arthur watched in wonder as the room itself seemed to vibrate with Merlin's power. He reached out to touch his arm, and Merlin seemed to realise what he was doing. The gold faded to a clear blue once more and Merlin collapsed bonelessly onto him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around him and rolled; they landed on their side with Merlin comfortably curled up in his embrace. Merlin's eyes glowed gold once more, causing the sheets to slide over their naked, sweating bodies, hiding them from view as they fell asleep.


End file.
